powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers
The compilation DVD, The Best of the Power Rangers: ''The Ultimate Rangers, was released in mid-2003, to honor the 10-year anniversary of the '''Power Rangers' franchise. With Power Rangers owned by Buena Vista Entertainment at this time, it was decided that viewers familiar with the Power Rangers phenomenon choose their all-time favorite episodes to be included on the DVD. The episodes that were most voted on were: * White Light (2-part episode from ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Season 2, where Tommy returned as the first-ever White Ranger) * Countdown to Destruction (2-part episode from ''Power Rangers in Space''; the finale that concluded a six-year saga, where all of Dark Specter's forces were destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave) * [[To The Tenth Power|'To The Tenth Power']] (from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy; the second team-up in the franchise, with the first being [[Rangers of Two Worlds|'Rangers of Two Worlds']]) * [[Trakeena's Revenge|'Trakeena's Revenge']] (from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue; third team-up in the franchise) * Forever Red (from ''Power Rangers: Wild Force''; the special episode that included the reunion and team-up of the first ten Red Rangers introduced in the franchise) Each DVD package contained a mini-poster, featuring the images of the 10 Red Rangers who appeared in Forever Red. It's not known what other episodes were available to be voted on. Cast White Light *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor and Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel, AC & DC (voice) Countdown to Destruction *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Lex Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. (voice) *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Christopher Cho as Dark Specter (voice) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Steve Kramer as Darkonda (voice) *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Queen Machina (voice) *Cynthia Martin as Rebecca *Jack Donner as Commander Kinwon *Aloma Wright as Adelle Ferguson *George 'Buck' Flower as Bearded Man To the Tenth Power *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Wendee Lee/Michelle Tillman as Alpha 6 *Julie Maddalena as DECA (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *David Lodge as Villamax (voice) *Richard Cansino as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Patrick David as Psycho Red (voice) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Michael Maize as Psycho Black (voice) *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow (voice) *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue (voice) *Ryan James as Kid Trakeena's Revenge *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell (credit only) *Michael Forest as Olympius (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Christopher Glenn as Leo Corbett (partial ADR, uncredited) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger 1) *Jennifer Burns as Trakeena *Michael Sorich as Triskull *Chelsea Russo as Heather *Marcia Ann Burrs as Receptionist *Stanton Schnepp as Evil Office Worker *Darla Haun as Mother Forever Red *Ricardo Medina, Jr.. as Cole Evans *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 7 (voice) *Unknown performer as Alpha 7 (suit) *Christopher Glenn as Aurico (voice only) *Archie Kao as General Venjix *Walter Jones as Gerrok *Catherine Sutherland as Tezzla *Scott Page-Pagter as Steelon *Dave Walsh as Automon Category:Home Media